1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of communication systems and more specifically to wireless communication access systems and strand mountable antennas for such systems.
2. Related Art
Operators of wireless or cellular communication networks typically use large towers and antennas to cover most of a desired coverage area for the communication system. Building and deployment of new towers and antennas can give rise to aesthetic objections from the community. Thus, it can be difficult for operators to secure necessary sites for locating base stations, repeaters, and associated antennas which make up wireless communication access systems.
It is known to use existing aerial strand infrastructure, e.g. utility wires or messenger strands extending between utility poles, for mounting wireless communication access equipment such as modems and base stations.